Secret Mission
by EvilMicella
Summary: After finishing a mission, Roy and Riza are caught together by their coworkers. Royai.


Author's Note: So I asked for Royai prompts because I love writing about those two awesome characters and someone sent me: "Roy and Riza are caught being a bit too intimate by their coworkers." I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

It had been a long day before they were able to get permission to go back to Central. Roy Mustang and his team had spent the last twenty-four, or as Havoc specifically complained about, twenty-seven hours sneaking around and reporting on a group of suspicious men. They were suspected of causing some trouble at the city limits and somehow Mustang's team was put in charge of gathering information.

They made sure to split up in twos at the beginning so as not to get caught. Since they gathered as much information as possible, it was time to report back to headquarters. Roy and Riza walked casually through the dirt streets. All they had to do was wait for everyone else.

Roy and Riza reached the destination they agreed to meet at: the edge of the small town near an almost empty coffee shop. The sky was starting to get dark as night approached. While the town was busy—busier than they thought it would be—there wasn't much noise interrupting their thoughts. It was, in a way, comforting; less for Riza to be on the look out for, at least.

"I hope the others show up soon," Roy muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. The long day was already affecting them. "All I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep for the next two days."

"We have to be at work tomorrow morning, sir," Riza replied, although she was just as tired. Roy sighed but didn't argue with her. Instead, he pulled her further away from the main street so they wouldn't be as noticeable. Riza's back was against the wall as Roy put his right hand next to her head, leaning close enough to her that she felt his breath against her cheek.

"You could come back home with me tonight," he whispered, causing Riza's skin to tingle. Riza looked to her left and right before feeling comfortable that they were alone. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently gripped them.

"You know I can't do that," she said with a small smile. "It'll be hard enough to wake up tomorrow morning without having to make time to get back home before the sun comes up."

"You don't have to go back home," Roy whined as he took his left arm and wrapped it around Riza's waist, pulling her closer. He put his lips near her ear but still kept from kissing her. "We've done it before."

Riza rolled her eyes at his attempts to persuade her. Still on the lookout for suspicious movements or people, she ran her hand through his hair. Their times alone were not as frequent as she would like, so whenever they did have a moment together, she wanted to get the most out of it. They both did.

"I can't," she said quietly. "Maybe over the weekend, but not tonight." Roy groaned but realized it was a lost argument. He pulled Riza into a one arm embrace, keeping the other as balance, and finally kissed the side of her neck. Riza closed her eyes and tightly held onto him.

"Let's make up for the lost time, then," Roy whispered just before moving his lips to hers. Riza's hands found their place behind his head and neck in order to get a more forceful kiss out of him. She was halfway through a moan when she heard a shuffle of what sounded like clothing, almost as if someone was coming close to where they were hiding.

Riza opened her eyes and froze at the sight of four wide eyed men. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman stood at the end of the coffee shop, looking as though they walked into an alternate universe of horror. Riza quickly pushed away Roy, who nearly tripped over his feet at the sudden change.

He was about to complain to her about being too rough when he followed her gaze. His face paled as he saw the men staring at them. No one knew how long they stood there staring at each other with wide eyes and shocked expressions, but it was Roy who eventually made the first move.

"G-good idea Hawkeye," he stuttered, trying to gain control of his voice and emotions. He straightened his shirt and tried to appear calm. "That would be a great character to use the next time we go out on a mission. It's completely unlike you, after all!" Roy nervously laughed, louder than his normal one, and Riza had a hard time keeping herself from blushing.

The men looked at each other and it was obvious that none of them believed the story. Without any other option, Riza decided to change the subject as quickly as she could, even if none of them would forget the sight of seeing their commanding officer and his subordinate making out.

"Now that we're all here, we should start heading back," she said calmly. It surprised her how normal she sounded. Riza walked passed the men, her head held up high but her eyes focusing on anything but her coworkers. Roy cleared his throat and started following her with the other men closely behind.

"You're taking these missions a little too seriously, chief," Havoc finally said.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
